Conventionally, when a document, such as a contract, has to be signed by one or more parties to the document, the document may be mailed or e-mailed to the one or more parties. In the case of e-mail, a party may need to print out the document, sign the document, and fax or scan the signed document in order to send the signed document back to an appropriate party. More recently, parties may sign an electronic version of the document digitally.